Secret Talks
by MephilesLover2010
Summary: Espio once again gets annoyed with Vector, but can Kirsty, Mighty's replacment changed that?   Rated M for sexual scenes


**Vector: You say it!Charmy: No you!Espio: I'll just say it alright! *Sigh*… Mephiles-Lover-2010 does not own any Sonic characters as they belong to SEGA. Only Kirsty the Hedgehog belongs to : YEAH! HIS FUTURE WIFE!Kirsty: Grr… (Baseball bat in hand)Vector: NO! I was kidding! *Scared laugh* I should run now right?Kirsty: *Nods*Vector: Uh-oh… AHH!Espio & Kirsty: ENJOY!**

_**Secret Talks**_

Charmy was helping himself to a honey and banana sandwich. He had just licked his fingers clean from honey when he heard Vector and Espio talking in the living room. Espio was watching Naruto and Vector was plopping himself onto the couch.

"Hey Espio, how come you spend the day watching that silly ninja cartoon when you're not doing that other ninja stuff?"

Espio got real mad at that. He stood up, his face red from anger.

He soon shot back with "Oh, you shut up! Like caressing the money in the vault is much more productive! I watch this to learn new techniques!"

"Riiiiiight...why don't you go, I dunno, out? You know, find yourself a nice girl?"

"Why would I do that? I'm not interested in girls!"

"Ooh, what's the matter? You scared of girls, ninja boy?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, come on! You can tell me, can't you? We're buds! What, you scared of …oh, say, COOTIES?"

"NO! I'M NOT SCARED OF THEM! JUST NOT INTERESTED!"

"So your into guys?" Vector was purposely messing with his head.

"DEFENATLY NOT!" Espio shouted and zipped upstairs. Charmy thought he was scared because his face was a cherry red. He was gonna ask him something, but he had already locked himself in the bathroom.

"What's all the banging?" Kirsty asked. She was Mighty's replacement while he was 'on holiday'. She was a brown hedgehog, quills held in two bunches with golden tips and a fringe to match. She often wore a pair of baggy jeans, white sneakers and a black t-shirt, but today she wore her black-y grey pyjama bottoms and a white sports bra, considering the fact she was used to the guys staring. She could knock them out any day if they tried anything fishy.

"Vector is annoying Espio again." Charmy explained, pointing to the door.

"What about this time?" Kirsty asked, but Charmy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno."

"I'm gonna try and talk to Espio. You stay downstairs and eat whatever buttie is smothered all over your face." Kirsty said, getting rid of Charmy. She then walked over to the bathroom door again.

"Espio?" She called through the door, earning a knock and a yell.

"Go away!"

"Espio. I heard you had an argument with Vector. Do you want to talk to me about it?" Kirsty often dealt with Espio when he and Vector had caused an argument. She knew Espio didn't have much tolerance and so understanding him more.

"…"

"Come on Esp. It cant be that bad." She explained. The door opened a crack and he looked through the gap. Espio just stayed silent.

"Well, if you want to talk, you know where I am." She said, smiling. She then walked back into her room. Espio was still silent, but he wasn't as angry as before. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He lay on his bed thinking.

Some time afterwards, he decided to talk to Kirsty. It would be better to let her know the situation. He walked towards Kirsty's door and knocked quietly. He didn't get a response, so he looked in the room. He saw Kirsty singing quietly to herself. She had the voice of an angel. He knocked a bit louder, getting her attention.

"Oh Espio. You okay now? Do you want to talk?" Kirsty asked, sitting on her bed. She patted the bed and Espio sat down. She then rubbed his arm and smiled.

"Its okay. You can tell me. I know that Vector winds you up for a laugh, but from the time you took today, it seems that it hurt you. Correct?" Kirsty earned a nod from Espio, tears pricking at his eyes. She got up and placed a 'Meeting in session' sign on the door. She then sat back down on the bed, listening to the story that Espio told.

(Outside)

"You know you hurt him this time." Charmy said, finishing his sandwich.

"He knows I'm messing with him. Anyway, he's got Kirsty to explain that." Vector just placed the earphones into his ears, listening to the Chaotix theme tune as loudly as it would go.

(In Kirsty's room)

"Okay Espio." Kirsty said, reaching out for her pad and pen. She wrote all of Espio's arguments down, so then if anything happened the same as before, she knew what to do.

"How did it start?" Kirsty wrote the date and how Vector had pissed him off.

"…He then said I was scared of girls and calling me a sissy in my eyes." Espio said, Kirsty writing everything down.

"Alright. Its okay Espio. From what you've told me, he was just messing with you, trying to make you do something because he wants the TV for some corny video." Kirsty explained. Espio nodded, a tear falling from his eye.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." She said, pulling him into a hug. He returned it, flushing a red. She rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. She let go, smiling.

"See? Your not scared of girls. You gave me a hug. I bet Vector wouldn't do that." She smiled again. She placed an arm around Espio's waist, tickling it slightly. He began to giggle, so Kirsty tickled him a bit more. He laughed a bit more, Kirsty introducing her second hand. Espio was laughing hysterically, Kirsty giggling with him at his reactions. She fell over, Espio towering over her and he began to tickle her.

"This is revenge!" He said, tickling her a bit more.

"Ha, ha! Espio…ha, ha…get off! Ha!" Kirsty laughed, grabbing onto the nearest object. When she grabbed tighter, he stopped tickling her.

"Oh god. I was tickling you to make you happy. You didn't need to tickle me. Anyway, what did I grab?" Kirsty said, sitting up. She blushed crazily once she realised what it was. She had grabbed Espio's nuts, and she was clenching them tighter. She quickly let go, standing up and giving Espio a hug.

"I'm…sorry about that. I didn't see anything as I had my eyes closed…" Kirsty said, blushing deeper than a deep scarlet. She walked out the room and downstairs to get a drink to calm herself down.

"Kris? Why are you red?" Charmy asked, pointing to her face, earning Vector's attention.

"Yeah Kirsty. Why are you so red?" Vector said, earning a slight giggle from Kirsty.

"That is for me to know." Kirsty said, turning to the sink. She turned quite sharply, colliding her side with the corner of the sink. She fell onto her knees, clutching her side. Vector ran to her side and helped her back onto the couch.

"Get an icepack Charmy." Kirsty insisted and Charmy (for once) did as he was told. He got the icepack, but fell into the freezer himself. Vector went to rescue him from the freezer when Espio walked through the kitchen door. The second he saw Kirsty in pain and Vector struggling with Charmy, he rushed towards Kirsty.

"Kirsty, you okay? What happened?" Espio asked. Kirsty just looked at Espio and pointed towards the freezer. Espio pulled Charmy out and rushed back to Kirsty's side. He then began to stroke her face gently. He looked at her and Charmy was watching them. Vector was in the kitchen.

"What happened Charmy?" Espio asked. Charmy explained and Kirsty just nodded.

"Can you talk to me Kirsty?" Espio asked. Kirsty nodded her head and then opened her mouth to say something. All that could be heard was a slight squeaking noise, but after that she was speaking fine.

"Fine…just a little sore…I'll be okay later. Sorry again." Kirsty said, giving Espio a hug. Espio returned the hug and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry." He said, kneeling next her side, placing the ice pack onto it.

"I've never heard so many sorry's being passed this room since I went to sorryville." Charmy said, rushing upstairs to play.

"I'm gonna go upstairs too. See ya…" Vector said, stretching until his bones cracked.

"Why are you caring for me?" Kirsty asked, grabbing Espio's attention.

"I do care for you. Maybe a bit more than a friend…" Espio said, blushing.

"Do you…like me?" She asked, making him blush more.

"I…don't know what I'm feeling. Could we have another one of our chats?" Espio asked, Kirsty smiling.

"Of course Espio. I'm here if you need me." Kirsty said, attempting to stand up. Espio carried her to her room, placing the 'Meeting in Session' sign on the door before placing Kirsty onto the bed.

"Thank you Espio." She said, smiling. "So, how do feel at the moment when your with me, alone." She began.

"Honestly?" Espio asked, blushing a crimson.

"It's the only way I can help." She smiled, hugging him and stroking his back.

"My cheeks burn…my heart pounds…I breath deeply…I begin to quake…I…stutter…urm…a-anything else?" He asked, his hands shaking.

"Okay. Now tell me how you feel when I hug you." She said, writing the information down.

"Err…my heart beats faster…I shake more…I-I breath deeper…my cheeks hurt…" He explained.

"How about talking to me now?"

"I feel a little…funny…" He said, her nodding in return.

"Now tell me…how do you feel when I do this…" She said, edging closer to his body.

"A-A little…awkward…" He said. She just got closer and closer, placing down pad and pen.

"How about now?" She said in a seductive tone, sending shivers down Espio's spine.

"Err…"

"And now?" She said, slower and towering over him. He just blushed frozen to the spot.

"And what if I did this." She said, pressing their lips together. A rush of excitement blasted its way through Espio's body. The tingling sensation filled him, making him want more. She rubbed her tongue on his bottom lip, asking for an entry. He eventually gave it to her, feeling her explore his cave like mouth. He was star struck. Her hands made their way around his back, toying with his tail. He moved his hands behind her head, playing with her quills, pushing her head slightly to make the kiss last longer. He moved his legs between hers and pushed them slightly apart. He felt a spark, but continued to kiss. The spark lasted for a long time, but he still kept on. Finally he broke for air looking at her eyes. Them chestnut eyes of hers.

"So, how was it?" She asked, moving her hands down his chest towards his crotch. He began to breath deeply. She looked up and smiled.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked, but Espio just felt knots in his chest.

"K-Kirsty…" Espio said, his body stiffened. She then rubbed her hand up and down Espio's member, causing him to grip the bed sheets. He couldn't help but snap his head back and moan.

"K-Kirsty…ahh…please…" he managed between moans.

"Please what Espie? What do you want?" Kirsty kept her pace painfully slow and Espio was in too much bliss to answer. She stopped, making Espio whine.

"Krissy…"

"What Espy?" Espio stayed quiet just before he felt the body heat move even further down. Before Espio could protest, Kirsty began licking his member up and down. He moaned, but it was a little load so he gritted his teeth together. She licked from tip to shaft.

"Tell me Espio…" She said, vibrating around his member.

"Mmm…" he shook his head and Kirsty sighed, covering his whole member with her mouth. Espio felt himself hit the back of her throat. Espio had taken it, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Kirsty…Ahh!…please, touch me with you, make us…Ahh!…" Kirsty understood, sitting onto his, now bent, legs. She got into position and Espio did too, sliding into her. Gently at first, but it got stronger and faster. Moans and pleads could be heard from the room and would you of guessed, Vector was outside.

Espio felt himself exploding inside of Kirsty, making the two of them pant crazily. Kirsty collapsed onto Espio and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes, catching their breaths. Kirsty broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" She managed between deep breaths.

"Fine. Kirsty that was…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah… You need to do that more often."

"Your telling me tiger." Kirsty said, placing the blanket covers onto the two sound sleepers after getting washed up. Espio snuggled into Kirsty's back, rubbing it slightly.

"Love you." Espio said, Kirsty kissing him before falling into a deep sleep.

"Same Espio. Same."

**Kirsty: PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas to make it better. I'm sorry if it sucks, but this is only my 2****nd**** Fic. Espio: It doesn't matter…Vector: Aww… True love…Kirsty: Grr…Vector: RUN!Espio: So…yeah…please review and rate? Did I say it right? Oh right, Rate and review. **


End file.
